A Última Cicatriz de Severo Snape
by Anninha Snape
Summary: Hermione, em seu último ano, sentese triste por sair de Hogwarts e nem imagina por quê. Depois de ser humilhada na aula de Poções mais uma vez e de quase morrer intoxicada com a fumaça provocada por um erro de uma das poções, ela discute com Snape. Ele nã


**Nome: A Última Cicatriz de Severo Snape**

**Autora: **Anninha Snape

**Gênero: **Romance

**Censura: **olha, é **livre**. Tem só uma ceninha no final, que sugere que aconteceu algo entre o nosso casal preferido, mas não é nada demais não

**Sinopse: **Hermione, em seu último ano, sente-se triste por sair de Hogwarts e nem imagina por quê. Depois de ser humilhada na aula de Poções mais uma vez e de quase morrer intoxicada com a fumaça provocada por um erro de uma das poções, ela discute com Snape. Ele não aparece para as refeições do dia. Um pouco irritada com as grosserias que havia dito, ela vai para o lago pensar, mas acaba caindo e é Snape que a salva. Ela nota ferimentos graves nele. Alguns o deixam entre a vida e a morte. E ela se surpreende com a própria dedicação ao cuidar dele...

Olha só, a fic tá terminada, é uma one shot, na verdade, que me deu vontade de escrever... Escrevi em uma tarde de inspiração... Prometo solenemente que vou acabar a outra... ela tá a caminho...

A noite estava fria. Mais um ano em Hogwarts começara; seu último ano. Naquela manhã, Hermione não passara nada bem durante nenhuma de suas aulas. Estava com uma espécie de saudades antecipadas do colégio, pois seus melhores anos haviam sido ali, dentro daquele castelo. Não havia Dolores Umbridge, Severo Snape ou mesmo Lorde Voldemort que mudasse isso.

Agora Voldemort já estava morto – depois de um plano sensacional elaborado por Dumbledore e executado por todos da Ordem da Fênix. Sim, Dumbledore estava vivo; Snape fora inocentado. E Hermione fora a única que não acreditara que Snape pudesse ser um traidor. Por quê, ela não sabia, mas de alguma forma, _sentia_ que Snape era de confiança. Depois que havia acreditado piamente que ele queria a pedra filosofal para Voldemort, ela jurou a si mesma nunca mais julgar as pessoas pelas aparências.

Agora, tudo vinha à sua memória, enquanto tentava dormir. Mas não conseguia. Aquela sensação de perda, de nostalgia, a perseguia, atormentava-a.

De manhã, ela foi logo ao salão principal. Por alguma razão estranha, abraçou Harry e Rony assim que os viu.

- Mione, você tá bem? – perguntou Rony.

- Não – murmurou ela chorosa. – Não posso acreditar que estamos no último ano em Hogwarts...

- Ah, Mione, mas a gente vai estar sempre juntos – disse Harry.

– Ah, estou com uma sensação tão estranha... Como se eu soubesse que tudo vai mudar...

- Mione, isso é paranóia sua – disse Rony. – Nós vamos sempre ser o trio da Grifinória. _Sempre_; não importa o que aconteça.

- E se um de nós se casar e for para outro país? – perguntou ela.

- Não estou te entendendo... – disse Harry. – Por que isso agora?

Mas Hermione não explicaria. Como diria a eles que nunca tivera amigos tão próximos? Sempre tivera colegas de sala que só queriam cola nas provas, mas nunca amigos de verdade, como aqueles dois.

- Nada, nada – disse ela. – Só saudades antecipadas da escola e da vida em Hogwarts...

- Ah, pense pelo lado bom: nada de Snape quando acabarmos o ano – disse Rony, em absoluto tom de pilhéria.

- Não sei se isso é bom – murmurou Hermione pensativa. – Acho que vou sentir falta até _dele_, por mais que pareça estranho...

- Ih, você tá doida – disse Rony. – As férias te fizeram mal, sabia?

Hermione deu de ombros. Estava com uma sensação de perda, e nem ela sabia por quê. Achava que era Harry, ou Rony, mas era mais do que isso. Bem mais. Mas ela não sabia o que era, nem por causa de _quem_ era.

A primeira aula daquele dia era de Poções. Nem Harry nem Rony iam freqüentar essa. Aliás, ninguém mais da Grifinória ia, só ela. Fizera questão de dizer a McGonagall que ia sim freqüentar as aulas de Poções, e não importava o quanto fosse desagradável. As aulas eram em conjunto com a Sonserina. Isso significava suportar provocações daquele bando de _nonsense_ da Sonserina.

Mas lá foi ela, seguindo sozinha para as masmorras, enquanto seus amigos faziam as lições de casa de Feitiços, que não haviam feito no dia anterior. Entrou na sala e viu que havia sido a última a chegar. Havia uns 20 sonserinos, o professor e _ela_ naquela sala.

- Ora, ora, Granger, parece que está atrasada – disse o professor com um sorrisinho irônico. – Quem sabe 10 pontos a menos da sua casa não te convençam a chegar no horário certo?

Hermione olhou o relógio. Na verdade, ela estava cinco minutos adiantada, mas não quis discutir. Sabia que tinha que pisar em ovos ali.

- Ah... onde eu me sento? – perguntou ela olhando em volta. Todas as bancadas estavam ocupadas.

- Tem um lugar bem aqui, em frente à minha mesa – disse Snape com desdém.

Ela fez uma careta e foi até lá. Sentou-se à bancada.

- Uau, a Granger está parecendo apresentável agora – comentou Draco em alto e bom som.

Os meninos riram; Snape fez que não ouviu. Pansy Parkinson não gostou do comentário. Hermione ignorou-o com maestria e começou a fazer sua poção.

- Será que a sangue-ruim pode vir a ser uma bruxa de verdade? – perguntou Draco.

- Ah, depende do que você chama de "bruxa de verdade", Malfoy – retrucou Hermione.

- Calada, Granger.

Hermione voltou a se concentrar em sua poção, cujos ingredientes Snape já escrevera na lousa.

- Bom, eu acho que a Granger quer uma definição para "bruxa de verdade" – disse Draco. – Sabe, é tudo o que você não é, Granger... Você tem que ser sangue-puro, sonserina e...

- Estar na cadeia, presa por ser seguidora do Voldemort, igual à sua mãe – completou Hermione entediada, sem tirar os olhos da poção. – Tá bom, Malfoy. Você é um gênio. Foi uma definição brilhante.

Se houvesse algum grifinório ali, teria havido risos, mas nenhum dos sonserinos gostou. Draco já ia falar alguma coisa, mas Snape interveio:

- Como vai a sua poção, Draco?

O garoto mostrou para o professor o que estivera fazendo. Estava um desastre. Snape deu um jeito de explicar para ele o certo sem dizer que estava tudo errado. Depois, olhou as poções dos sonserinos. Estavam, na melhor das hipóteses, um lixo. Cansado, resolveu ir ver como ia o trabalho de Hermione. Perfeito, claro. _Mais uma vez_.

- Cuidado para não errar, Granger – disse Snape, com aquele meio sorriso irônico.

- Pode deixar, eu não sou da sua casa – disse Hermione. E no mesmo instante se arrependeu de ter dito algo tão sem pensar.

- Quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória – anunciou ele, um pouco irritado.

Hermione decidiu não discutir. Baixou os olhos e voltou a fazer sua poção, ainda imaginando o que a levara a falar aquilo, ainda mais tão naturalmente.

Por outro lado, Snape olhava um pouco admirado a aluna grifinória, que agora se concentrava em sua poção. _Como ela ousou falar daquele jeito comigo?_, pensou. _Ela é uma grifinoriazinha de nada, uma... aluna que consegue fazer a lição..._ Ele suspirou. Tinha que admitir que ela era a única ali que parecia ter inteligência suficiente para fazer as poções do nível do 7º ano. E, no entanto, muita gente que ali estava não merecia estar. E ela, _justo ela_, uma aluna da _Grifinória_, merecia estar ali.

_Por que Grifinória? Não podia ser pelo menos da Corvinal? E por que sangue-ruim? Não podia ser pelo menos mestiça?_, esses pensamentos surpreenderam Snape. _Eu, admirando uma grifinória? Mas que merda..._

Olhou outra vez para ela. Sim, a poção estava indo bem. E era a única. A julgar pelas fumaças na sala, todos estavam fazendo tudo errado. _Menos ela._ Snape começou a circular pela sala. Mas então algo o surpreendeu: Hermione começou a tossir.

Ele olhou para ela.

- O que foi, Granger? – perguntou ele, num tom desdenhoso.

Snape tinha quase certeza de que aquela fumaça não era tóxica. Mas, de repente, um lampejo: não era tóxica para quem tinha pelo menos um parente bruxo. Hermione era completamente trouxa.

- Ah, não! Merda! – murmurou ele. – Não saiam de seus lugares, eu já volto.

Snape puxou Hermione pelo braço e levou-a depressa para fora da sala. Ela tossia muito, estava quase sem ar. Quando os dois saíram da sala, ela respirava com a mesma dificuldade de um asmático. Ela apoiou-se na parede, mas acabou não tendo forças para se sustentar. Snape amparou-a.

- Calma – disse ele num sussurro, no ouvido dela. – Vamos, respire. Acalme-se, Granger. Respire. Devagar.

Hermione tentava obedecer, mas voltava a tossir. Snape não teve escolha. Levou-a até um banco próximo, desses de pedra, que havia naquele corredor.

- Deite-se aqui – mandou ele sério.

Hermione pareceu nem ouvir, a respiração dela estava péssima, ela tossia muito. Lágrimas involuntárias começaram a escorrer dos olhos dela. Snape deitou-a no banco e disse:

- Respire fundo.

Ela não conseguia. Ele elevou a cabeça dela um pouco.

- Se você morrer, vou tirar mil pontos da Grifinória – disse ele, aparentemente pilheriando, embora estivesse sério. – Vamos, eu não demorei a tirar você da sala. _Respire_, garota.

Hermione conseguiu respirar fundo uma vez, e voltou a tossir, mas a respiração já tinha melhorado. Ela sentou-se a ajeitou as saias. Estava constrangida.

- Desculpe, professor, eu... eu... não sei o que eu fiz de errado, eu tinha certeza de que estava tudo certo... E... ah, pode tirar cem milhões de pontos da minha casa e...

- Isso seria injusto, Granger – disse Snape sério.

Ela olhou-o.

- Ah, não diga!

- É, não foi você que errou. Foram os alunos da minha casa...

- Mas a poção não podia ter efeitos tóxicos, está no regulamento da escola que... – começou ela.

- Eu sei o que diz o regulamento, Granger – disse Snape com desprezo. – Acontece que eu havia me esquecido que você é totalmente trouxa. A maldita fumaça só é tóxica para nascidos trouxas. Sabe, não tem ninguém nessa situação da Sonserina, eu havia me esquecido de você.

Ele parecia irritado; Hermione também estava, por isso decidiu mandar para o espaço todas as regras.

- É, engraçado você ter se esquecido de mim, não? Eu sou a sua única aluna que presta atenção no que você diz!

- Olha só como você está falando comigo, garotinha...

- _Garotinha_ uma ova, que eu tenho nome e sobrenome! – explodiu ela, aumentando gradativamente o tom da voz. – É _Hermione Jane Granger_, sangue-ruim ou não!

- Escuta, quem você pensa que é para...

- Não é "quem eu penso que eu sou", é "quem eu sou"! Eu sou tão sua aluna quanto aqueles sonserinos idiotas que estão na sua sala! Mas você não vê isso! Só vê uma sangue-ruim da Grifinória, não é isso? Olha, se vai tentar me matar em todas as suas aulas, acho que é melhor eu sumir de vista, não? Quem sabe, numa próxima semana, você não esteja com um humor melhor? Matar um aluno ainda não é muito legal, mesmo para um _ex-comensal da morte_!

Ela deu as costas e foi andando rápido. Esqueceu o material que estava na sala dele e esqueceu de tudo. E se arrependeu por tudo o que falou. Ou _quase_ tudo. Pelo menos, pela parte do "ex-comensal da morte".

Snape observou-a afastar-se pelos corredores, sem ação. Não esperava ouvir o que ouviu. Não daquele jeito. Não dela. Sentiu-se mal com aquilo.

Na hora do almoço, Snape não apareceu no salão principal. Hermione pensou se poderia ter sido culpa dela. E, para seu maior espanto, a Grifinória não tinha perdido nenhum ponto a menos. Ela esperava ter arrasado a casa com o que ela falara, mas não.

Na hora do jantar, foi ela que não quis aparecer. Estava irritada consigo mesma. _ Como fui falar daquele jeito com um professor? Ainda mais com ele?_

Estava perto do lago, olhando o nada. Pensava e andava, não via para onde estava indo. Até que chegou a um ponto da beira do lago em que, se andasse mais um passo, cairia como se caísse num poço fundo. E deu o passo; não estava vendo nada mesmo.

E ela caiu. A água estava muito gelada, como se um monte de facas entrasse nela ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguiu gritar. Sabia nadar, mas não estava processando nada em sua mente naquele momento. Não conseguiu nem gritar, nem nadar, nem boiar ou se debater. Quando estava prestes a desmaiar, sentiu alguém puxando-a para cima. E desmaiou.

Acordou cuspindo água, com ninguém menos que Severo Snape ajoelhado ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele.

_Estranho ouvir Severo Snape perguntando se eu estou bem_, pensou ela.

Ele tirou a capa e a envolveu.

- Você está de branco e deve estar com frio também – comentou ele, mas não no mesmo tom desdenhoso de sempre.

Hermione olhou para si mesma e corou violentamente. Não soube o que dizer.

- Ahn... é...

- De nada – disse ele, voltando a tom desdenhoso de sempre. Levantou-se. Ele estava enxarcado também, até tremia um pouco _por causa do frio_.

- O que? – perguntou ela, sentando-se.

- Você não saberia agradecer ao cruel mestre de Poções, _ex-comensal da morte_, como você lembrou tão bem hoje de manhã, Granger; só estou tirando você da situação em que você se pôs. _De nada_, não precisa agradecer.

Ela levantou-se, enrolando-se na capa dele tanto quanto podia.

- Olha só...

- Não vou perder mais do meu tempo com você, Granger – disse ele sério. – Pode entrar, não vou tirar mais pontos da Grifinória porque você estava fora do castelo a essa hora.

Ele deu as costas e foi andando.

- Ahn... obrigada – ela se apressou a dizer.

Ele parou, mas ainda não olhou para ela.

- E me desculpe por hoje de manhã... – murmurou ela. – Eu... eu tava irritada e... sei lá, sempre me dediquei tanto, acho que fico ressentida com o fato de o senhor me odiar tanto porque sou uma nascida-trouxa grifinória... Me desculpe mesmo, eu realmente não queria dizer aquilo, eu...

- Eu já disse que não vou tirar pontos, Granger – disse ele, sem se virar para ela. – Entre e vá tomar um banho quente; se você ficar doente a culpa possivelmente será minha. Assim como é culpa minha ter esquecido hoje de manhã que _você _ é trouxa. É claro que eu não esqueci que você ia estar na minha aula. E pode ficar com a minha capa; você não iria querer ser assediada por Malfoy num dos corredores.

Ele andou para o castelo; Hermione ficou parada, olhando para ele. Notou que ele mancava fortemente da perna direita e que o havia cortes feios nos braços dele, que podiam ser ligeiramente vistos por causa dos rasgos no sobretudo.

Então ela pensou o que poderia ter acontecido. E, mandando todas as regras para o ar e ignorando o perigo de mostrar a Snape que ele era um ser humano, correu atrás dele.

Ele havia passado por alguma passagem, pois, no caminho para as masmorras, não o encontrou. Por fim, bateu à porta da sala dele. Não recebendo resposta, adentrou a sala. Não havia ninguém lá. Encaminhou-se para o fundo da sala, onde havia as escadas que davam acesso aos aposentos dele.

Bateu à porta e aguardou.

Ele abriu a porta, e, ao vê-la, encarou-a com desdém.

- O que é, Granger?

- Ahn... é que... notei que o senhor... ahn... não está _muito bem_...

- Ah, isso não é um problema, Granger. Vá para o salão comunal da Grifinória tomar logo o seu banho.

- Mas o senhor...

- Granger, eu estou _ótimo_, não preciso da sua preocupação, ou melhor, da sua _intromissão_ – disse ele, parecendo irritado. – Corra e conte ao Potter e ao Weasley que o professor Snape não está nada bem, porque eu sei que no fundo é o que você quer. Vá lá, não estou impedindo, Granger.

- Olha, professor...

- Eu não quero saber, Granger, você está querendo perder pontos, é isso? Está bem, amanhã eu tiro pontos da sua casa; estou cansado demais para isso agora.

- Mas não é...

- Qual é o seu problema, Granger? Será que...

- CALA A BOCA! – exclamou ela, impaciente.

Snape, surpreso, olhou-a.

- Ah, obrigada, professor – murmurou ela. – O senhor... bom, o senhor salvou a minha vida e... É melhor eu agradecer direito, mesmo que não seja a mesma coisa...

- Desculpe, mas não foram feitiços que me fizeram _isso_, portanto, se eu já não ia procurar madame Pomfrey, com certeza não vou fazer isso agora, e não preciso de uma sabe-tudo no meu pé; sei me cuidar sozinho.

- Eu sei que não foram feitiços, professor, _eu sou trouxa_, esqueceu? – perguntou ela. – Posso ajudar? Eu sou mesmo uma _insuportável sabe-tudo da Grifinória_, legal, parabéns pra mim, ninguém me suporta. Agora, o que isso tem a ver com o caso, hein?

Snape ia falar; ela o interrompeu antes:

- _Eu cuido disso_. Além do mais, o senhor é homem e...

- Bem observado – comentou ele com desdém.

- Além do mais – continuou ele, como se não tivesse sido interrompida, – o senhor é homem, portanto, não sabe se cuidar sozinho.

- Mas que idéia brilhante, Granger – comentou ele com desprezo.

Ela revirou os olhos, entediada e, empurrando-o para ele sair da frente da porta, entrou no quarto dele.

- Mas o que acha que está fazendo, Granger? – perguntou ele, um pouco irritado. – Já parou para pensar que está dentro do quarto de um professor...

- Às dez e meia da noite. Aham – disse ela, entediada. – Senta aí.

- O que? – perguntou ele. – Como assim? Você invade o meu quarto, fala um monte de coisas e ainda acha que pode me dar ordens? Você deve estar louca. Bebeu alguma poção que não devia. Eu vou arrumar o antídoto, espere um pouco.

Hermione perdeu a paciência.

- Olha, professor, o senhor claramente não está bem, sabe, e ainda teve que me salvar, porque eu sou uma idiota mesmo, isso me deixa muito mal comigo mesma e...

- Não se sinta culpada, Granger, eu já mandei você sair. Isso é uma ordem.

Hermione suspirou.

- Santa paciência... "crianças, minha filha, homens doentes ou machucados são crianças" – recitou ela. Sua mãe lhe havia dito isso uma vez, e, na ocasião, ela rira, mas agora via que era verdade. Orgulhosos, mal humorados... – Olha, eu acho que não fui clara. Não vou ficar devendo um favor a Severo Snape.

- Ah, ótimo, porque não fiz um favor a você, e sim a mim, que teria que lidar com todos os problemas que a morte de um aluno causa – disse ele, arrogante.

- Tá bom. Não vou discutir.

- Ótimo, já pode sair do meu quarto.

Ela puxou a varinha e recitou um feitiço. Então tirou a capa dele de si. Agora, sua camisola havia sido tingida de preto, e estava seca. Jogou a capa a cama dele.

- Assim é menos constrangedor – comentou ela. – Agora, onde se acha uma bacia nessa bagunça?

Ela olhou em volta. Snape irritou-se.

- Acho que vou ter que arrastar você para fora, Granger.

- Tá, mas faça isso depois.

Ela conjurou uma bacia com água e um pano limpo. Olhou em volta outra vez.

- Ah, sim, esse sofá serve. Sente-se nele, sim?

Snape cruzou os braços. Aquela situação estava tão ridícula que chegava a ser cômica. Severo Snape sendo cuidado por uma aluna. Uma aluna que o odiava.

- Você é cheia dessas coisas de obrigação moral – comentou ele com desdém. – Garota, olha que papel ridículo o seu: achar que pode ajudar um _ex-comensal da morte_ depois de...

Ele se interrompeu. Ela olhou-o e os olhares dos dois se encontraram por um momento.

- Não quero saber o que aconteceu. Não quero saber se o senhor me salvou ou não. Não quero saber quem é o senhor – disse ela de modo suave.

Ela olhou para a perna direita dele, procurando o que poderia estar fazendo-o mandar. Não foi preciso muito. Na altura do tornozelo havia um rasgo de uns quinze centímetros, que causou nela um arrepio.

Snape, ainda em pé, de braços cruzados, tinha um sorrisinho irônico agora. Esperava o momento em que ela concordaria em ir embora dali, mas, ao contrário, ela murmurou:

- Puxa, eu te admiro. Ainda está em pé só pra manter a pose de imbatível, né? Como o senhor está agüentando?

Ele já estava sentindo a ferida latejar, mas não poderia limpá-la com ela ali, olhando apara ele. Sentou-se e levou uma das mãos a cabeça, respirou fundo, tentando conseguir paciência.

- Granger, estou cansado e, como você deve ter notado, bastante debilitado. Você poderia fazer a gentileza de sair daqui logo para eu poder dar um jeito nisso?

Mas a jovem ajoelhou-se ao pé dele e, molhando o pano na água – que tinha mais alguma coisa além de água – rasgou o resto da barra da calça com facilidade e, tirando o sapato e a meia dele, que poderiam ficar molhados, começou a lavar a ferida.

Snape soltou um gemido abafado de dor, ela olhou-o.

- Calma, isso vai doer mesmo.

- Estou acostumado à dor, Granger – disse ele, crispando os lábios. – O meu problema é uma aluna estar tendo pena de mim.

- Não é pena, senhor – sussurrou ela, limpando a imensa ferida como podia. O sangue ainda não estancara.

Ele não estava resistindo à ajuda dela, e não sabia porquê. Por um instante, apenas observou a dedicação e a concentração dela em relação à tarefa.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Granger?

Hermione olhou-o, mas logo voltou ao trabalho. Respondeu:

- O senhor não merece metade dos xingamentos que recebe por dia – murmurou, com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Se está dizendo isso por causa do episódio do lago... – começou ele, tentando um último recurso para ser desagradável.

- Não é por isso, senhor – disse ela. – É que o senhor é uma boa pessoa... por mais que tenha sido um comensal da morte... juro que não parece... É que... o senhor é tão... tão...

- Injusto? – perguntou ele, com um quase sorriso, mas não de desdém.

- É, muito injusto – disse ela, sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo. – Mas é um bom professor. E tem a confiança do Dumbie.

- Você foi a única aluna que acreditou na minha inocência antes de Dumbledore aparecer – lembrou ele.

Hermione olhou-o.

- O senhor não tem jeito de comensal da morte. Eu só falei aquela merda de manhã porque eu tava com raiva. Eu sou meio imbecil de vez em quando. Mas não entendo o que pode ter acontecido... Voldemort já foi derrotado... Desculpe, eu disse que não ia perguntar.

- Comensais fiéis ao Lorde das Trevas que escaparam ontem à noite de Azkhaban e tive que ajudar a prendê-los. Mas eu sou um traidor, e eles não gostam de traidores. Resumindo, foi isso.

- E... sem feitiço? Como pode ter sido um ataque...?

- Com lobos selvagens – esclareceu Snape, sério.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Tá falando sério?

- Não, eu estou só me divertindo às custas da única pessoa, além de Dumbledore, que confiou em mim – retrucou Snape, parecendo bastante ressentindo a até – por que não dizer? – magoado.

- Desculpe – murmurou ela.

O sangue ainda não tinha estancado. Hermione respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Pensa, Mione, pensa – sussurrou para si mesma. – Lobos... ataques... mordidas... estancar sangue... Pensa, sua imbecil...

Snape olhava para ele. Aquela dedicação não podia ser só obrigação moral.

- Ahá! – disse ela triunfante. – Lembrei! Agora... que vamos fazer?

Ela olhou em volta.

- O que você tem além de livros nesse quarto? – perguntou ela.

- Livros – respondeu ele, irônico. – E livros também.

Ela riu, mas achou muito estranho ter achado algum comentário dele engraçado. Ele achou o mesmo.

- Bom... – ela pegou a varinha. Recitou alguns feitiços e várias coisas apareceram. – Agora sim.

Ela lavou mais uma vez a ferida e começou a fazer um curativo, revelando uma maestria e uma agilidade de profissional na tarefa.

- Tenho que me lembrar de perguntar a você em vez de procurar nos meus livros – o comentário tinha sido daqueles de natureza irônica cruel.

Hermione olhou-o sem nada dizer e voltou ao trabalho; ele disse:

- Ah, eu tive que fazer esse comentário; você estava procurando uma informação na sua mente como se procurasse um livro numa biblioteca organizada pro assunto.

A jovem sorriu.

- Acabei. Viu, o senhor não morreu! Eu não sou uma incompetente.

- Mas eu não pensei nisso nem por um momento. Agora que você já acabou, já pode ir e...

Hermione levantou-se e olhou para ele com um ar de médica falando a uma criança pequena.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele, interrompendo a si mesmo.

- O seu braço está _ótimo_, não está? – perguntou ela, cruzando os braços.

- Eu posso cuidar disso sozinho – ele retrucou mal humorado.

- Não pode não. Vai precisar de ajuda.

- Granger, eu não sei se você entende, mas não é _apropriado_ você estar _aqui_ a _essa_ hora, _nesses_ trajes. E, não sei se você notou, mas eu terei que tirar a camisa para cuidar das minhas feridas, então, eu agradeceria se você não me causasse problemas. Já estamos quites, não está me devendo nada. Já pode ir, não?

- Puxa, a minha presença te incomoda mesmo, né? – perguntou ela, parecendo ressentida com a indiferença dele. – Tá, estou indo.

Ela fez tudo desaparecer e encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Granger.

Ela olhou para ele; ele disse:

- Obrigado.

A garota sorriu docemente e saiu.

Snape não deu aula em nenhum dos dias daquela semana. Os alunos estavam comemorando e até se perguntavam o que teria acontecido, mas Hermione nada disse. Nem a seus amigos.

Já no sábado, ela decidiu ir procurar o professor. Não estava na sala e ninguém respondia quando ela batia à porta do quarto dele.

Decidiu que tinha que perguntar para o diretor. Ele certamente era o único que saberia onde estava Snape.

Ao chegar à diretoria, bateu à porta e ouviu uma voz fraca e cansada mandá-la entrar. Entrou e encarou o diretor, sentado à mesa dele com um ar preocupado.

- Bom, professor Dumbledore – ela começou. – Eu sei que o senhor deve estar ocupado, mas eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com o professor Snape...

- Ele me mataria se eu dissesse a um aluno – disse Dumbledore. Ela já ia protestar, mas o diretor acrescentou: – Mas vou dizer a você porque sei exatamente o que aconteceu no primeiro dia de aula entre você e o professor Snape.

Hermione olhou-o. Pensou se Dumbledore não estaria pensando algo de errado, mas o velho diretor, como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando, disse:

- Eu disse que sei _exatamente_ o que aconteceu. E é por isso mesmo que vou dizer a você o que houve com o professor Snape. Venha comigo, sim?

Curiosa, Hermione acompanhou o diretor. Passaram por um série e passagens secretas, até que chegaram à ala hospitalar.

- Mas eu já procurei aqui e... – começou ela, mas Dumbledore a interrompeu com um gesto.

- Os professores e funcionários são atendidos _do outro lado_ da ala hospitalar, srta.l Granger.

_A ala hospitalar tem um outro lado?_, Hermione pensou, curiosa.

Os dois adentraram o lugar; madame Pomfrey olhou Hermione, mas Dumbledore disse um baixo "Tudo bem, ela está comigo". A medibruxa disse:

- Ah, sem melhoras, professor Dumbledore. Sabe, eu sou preparada para lidar com os piores feitiços da Terra, e não contra a natureza pura...

- O que está acontecendo exatamente? – perguntou Hermione impaciente. – Qual é o problema?

- Olha, muito estranho – começou a medibruxa. – Ele tinha uns arranhões no braço, que tudo bem. Tinha um machucado enorme no tornozelo, mas estava muito bem cuidado... não infeccionou. Agora, um problema enorme: Um corte de dezessete centímetros na altura do estômago! Não tem poção que cure aquilo! Já inventei, criei, rezei, nada!

Hermione levou a mão à boca, espantada. Tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Por isso... por isso ele não quis me deixar lá... – murmurou ela, mais para si mesma do que para os outros. – Ele escondeu tão bem... deixou o sobretudo fechado... e ele estava de braços cruzados para fazer pouco caso de mim... então... ele só não queria que eu não o visse? Mas que bobagem... só para não mostrar fraqueza?

- Ah, conhece o seu professor, srta. Granger – disse Dumbledore, visivelmente preocupado. – Ele é muito orgulhoso, mais do que qualquer sonserino normal.

- Eu... eu posso vê-lo?

Madame Pomfrey fez uma cara feia; Dumbledore disse:

- O curativo do tornozelo é da autoria dela.

- _Dela?_ – perguntou a medibruxa, pouco crente.

Hermione corou; Dumbledore guiou-a para os fundos da enfermaria e, com um gesto de mãos, fez aparecer uma porta que Hermione nunca vira.

- E qual é o problema agora? – questionou a garota. – Infeccionou? Febres, é isso? Alucinações às vezes?

- Você lê livros de medicina trouxa – comentou Dumbledore, ensaiando um sorriso.

- Leio, quando não tenho mais o que fazer – murmurou ela.

Desceram umas escadas e chegaram ao lugar de que o diretor falara. O outro lado da ala hospitalar.

Lá estava o professor, deitado numa das camas. Suava, mas parecia dormir. Não devia ser um sono agradável, mas dormia. As roupas dele, de cor clara, certamente não seriam aprovadas por ele.

A garota adiantou-se.

- Ai, eu queria tanto poder ajudar – disse ela, aflita, parando em pé ao lado da cama dele. – Mas eu não ousaria ministrar remédios trouxas... os trouxas estudam uns 10 anos antes de serem médicos e poderem mexer com isso, eu não poderia ser tão pretensiosa... então, voltando à Idade Média... Eu... eu posso ver o machucado?

- Se você tiver estômago pra isso... – disse Dumbledore com um suspiro cansado.

Hermione levantou a camisa que ele usava. Estava horrível. Claramente o corte estava sendo limpo com freqüência, mas não cicatrizava.

- É claro, um corte profundo desses só vai cicatrizar se for costurado – murmurou Hermione para si mesma.

- Costurar? – perguntou madame Pomfrey. – Igual os trouxas fazem? Nunca fiz isso antes... e sou um pouco velha para fazer coisas precisas assim e...

- Eu faço – disse Hermione.

Os outros dois a olharam.

- Mas você já...? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não – respondeu a garota, aflita. – Mas já li sobre isso e... bom, se temos uma chance, por que não tentar? Se isso piorar ele pode... ele pode...

- Morrer, é, isso eu consegui constatar – disse a medibruxa.

- Mas fique aqui comigo, não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha – murmurou ela. – Não tem perigo de ele acordar?

- Ele não acorda há três dias – respondeu a medibruxa.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas inesperadas virem-lhe aos olhos, mas ela segurou-as.

- Ahn... então tá... – começou ela. – Vamos... vamos tirar a camisa dele...

Madame Pomfrey obedeceu como se fosse ela a aprendiz; Dumbledore permitiu-se um comentário bem humorado, diante das esperanças que lhe surgiam:

- Deixe Severo saber disso...

Hermione também se permitiu sorrir. Viu-se rezando, algo que não fazia havia anos.

Quando a medibruxa terminou, Hermione pensou em algo que servisse para matar qualquer organismo que pudesse transformar aquilo num início de infecção. _Água oxigenada, lógico._

Fez tudo de que precisava aparecer. A agulha cirúrgica e a linha de ponto ela fez aparecer do consultório dos pais dela, e pensou que eles não se importariam se soubessem que aquilo ajudara a salvar uma vida.

- Ai, meu Deus, eu vou deixar de ser uma sabe-tudo insuportável se der tudo certo – disse ela baixinho.

Limpou o corte. Não sabia por que milagre aquilo ainda não havia infeccionado. Talvez madame Pomfrey limpasse aquilo com freqüência anormal.

Por fim, depois de todos os preparativos, ela pôs a linha na agulha. Reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, respirou fundo e começou. Sabia dar pontos cirúrgicos. Uma vez sua mãe lhe mostrara como era, por que a garota, quando tinha dez anos, lhe perguntara. E a mãe explicara. Hermione já vira cirurgias daquele jeito.

Tudo bem que um microcorte na boca de um paciente era bem diferente de um rasgo daqueles no abdômen de um homem que fora atacado por lobos, mas a garota se lembrou que a boca era o lugar mais sujo do corpo. E nem sua mãe nem seu pai nunca haviam errado. Sentiu-se reconfortada. _Não estou costurando um canal._ Não, era _apenas_ um rasgo de quase 20 centímetros.

Hermione concentrou-se o máximo que alguém pode se concentrar. Dumbledore e madame Pomfrey já respiravam mais devagar com medo de atrapalhá-la.

E a situação continuou aquela, até que Hermione terminou. Cortou a linha.

- E agora? – perguntou a medibruxa. – Ainda está aberto...

- Isso não vai cicatrizar como mágica. Isso tem que ficar limpo o tempo todo. Nem sonhe em deixar algum fio de algodão ou de qualquer coisa assim cair aqui. E... bom, temos que cuidar disso de seis em seis horas no máximo... eu virei ver de vez em quando. Acho que vai demorar no máximo uma semana... Os bruxos se recuperam mais rápido mesmo, espero que dê tudo certo... Só sei que não vou sair daqui hoje.

A garota cobriu-o com um lençol desses de hospital e sentou-se numa poltrona de visitas.

- Se o Harry ou o Rony perguntarem por mim...

- Direi que você está ocupada estudando medicina trouxa – disse Dumbledore com uma piscadela. – Nem verdade, nem mentira.

Hermione forçou um sorriso e olhou o professor.

- Bom, eu ficaria aqui, mas tenho que ir ao Ministério ver o que fizeram com os comensais recapturados...

- Eu vou ver com a professora Sprout se ela tem algumas ervas especiais para fazer poções de sono sem sonhos e outras assim – disse madame Pomfrey. – Já volto.

Ela e Dumbledore saíram do lugar; Hermione viu-se sozinha com seu paciente. Levantou-se e parou em pé ao lado dele, olhando-o.

- Febre... isso é início de infecção – murmurou ela. – Mas não vou dizer isso a eles... Vamos abaixar a sua febre, professor. Sabe, "professor" é formal demais, vou te chamar de "Severo".

Ela pegou bacia com água pura e pano, e, como se ele pudesse ouvi-la, disse:

- Ah, você é muito chato, sabia? Por que não é tão bonzinho na sala como quando está dormindo, hein?

Molhou o pano, torceu-o e o passou na testa dele. Repetia o processo, enquanto ia falando:

- Você é um professor tão bom, por que me detesta tanto? O que eu fiz, além de tentar ser uma aluna que preta atenção nas suas aulas e se dá bem na sua matéria? Todos os professores gostam de ter o trabalho reconhecido, por que você é diferente? Se eu sou de outra casa, não seria motivo maior de orgulho ser o professor preferido de alunos, não só da sua casa, mas de outras também?

Ele mexeu a cabeça; ela afastou-se e olhou-o atenta. Nada. Voltou   
ao trabalho anterior, e seguiu falando:

- Desisto de te entender, sabia? Não dá mesmo. E... eu te admiro tanto... Nossa, nem vou falar como fiquei constrangida quando o senhor me salvou... A imbecil aqui com camisola branca, leve e encharcada... Muito constrangedor ficar naquela situação na frente de um professor, ainda mais na _sua_ frente, Severo. E eu estou impressionada comigo mesma, sabe, porque não pensei que fosse ter tanto medo que você morresse. Acho... acho que eu descobri a maior causa dessa minha sensação de nostalgia em relação à minha saída de Hogwarts. Mas é difícil admitir... Será... será que eu amo Severo Snape?

Ela ainda mirava aquele rosto impassível enquanto trabalhava para baixar a febre dele, e prosseguiu:

- Eu sou uma patética... Nunca diria isso se você estivesse acordado... Você me olharia daquele jeito meio debochado e até riria de mim, não é? O que eu sou, além de uma aluna idiota que só pensa em livros, mais do que nas pessoas que ama? Ah, inferno!

Ela se afastou. Tinha começado a chorar.

- Eu me odeio às vezes, sabia?

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e voltou para perto da cama dele. Pôs a mão na testa dele. Sim, a febre havia baixado. Ele já não suava.

- Por favor, não morra – disse ela. – Se você não fosse tão orgulhoso, eu poderia ter dado um jeito no seu corte logo... E você não estaria aqui... estaria na sala de aula olhando para as minhas poções, com aquele sorriso irônico e me tirando pontos porque sou eu que sei as respostas às suas perguntas, e não os sonserinos...

A garota sentou-se na poltrona. Sentiu o cansaço pesar. Não tinha reparado, mas já era noite. E nem Dumbie e nem a medibruxa haviam aparecido ainda. Lutava para ficar acordada, às vezes se levantava e ia cuidar da limpeza do corte, ou ia verificar se Snape estava com febre.

Mas sentou-se mais uma vez e suas pernas não obedeceram mais. Não conseguia levantar-se, por mais que quisesse. Lutava para ficar acordada, mas já não conseguia. Suas pálpebras pesaram e ela acabou adormecendo.

Pela manhã, foi acordada por madame Pomfrey.

- Ah, me desculpe a demora – ela disse.

- Ah, hoje é domingo, não vou ter aula nenhuma mesmo.

Hermione levantou-se. Tudo doía por causa da má posição em que dormira, mas ignorou a dor e foi até a cama de Snape. Olhou-o.

- Não está mais com febre – disse madame Pomfrey.

- Ah, que bom – disse a garota.

- Vá comer alguma coisa – disse madame Pomfrey. – Você não comeu nada ontem.

- Estou sem fome – disse a jovem.

- Vá assim mesmo.

Hermione não teve escolha; levantou-se. Rezando para não encontrar ninguém no caminho, foi para a cozinha utilizando todas as passagens secretas que conhecia.

Chegando lá, pegou alguma coisa qualquer para comer. Os elfos vinham servir-lhe várias comidas, mas ela recusava educadamente. Não queria mesmo comer. Não conseguia. Sempre pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo na ala hospitalar, ela terminou de comer às pressas e voltou à ala hospitalar feito um foguete. Não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho.

Entrou de novo no espaço secreto e encontrou Alvo Dumbledore e madame Pomfrey conversando. Snape ainda estava desacordado.

- E então? – questionou a garota. – Alguma coisa mudou?

- Ah, ele não está mais tendo febres – disse a medibruxa. – Isso deve ser bom...

- Ah, que bom! – exclamou Hermione permitindo-se um sorriso alegre. – Bom, acho que poderei ficar mais tranqüila. Mas, por hoje, vou continuar por aqui. Se nada mudar para algo ruim, acho que estará tudo bem. Aí a madame Pomfrey acompanha a recuperação e me avisa quando estiver cicatrizando para eu vir tirar os pontos...

- Ah, mas agora você pode me ajudar a preparar algumas poções – disse madame Pomfrey. – Estou precisando de algumas e, pelo que o professor Snape diz, você é uma excelente preparadora de poções.

Hermione olhou para o professor deitado na cama e fez uma cara de incerteza.

- _Ele_? Acho que está enganada, madame Pomfrey, ele me odeia.

- Ah, isso não é verdade – disse Dumbledore. – Segundo Severo o seu problema é que você é da Grifinória. Ele reconhece os seus talentos como aluna.

Hermione pareceu duvidar muito, mas nada disse.

- Bom, eu ajudo – disse a aluna. – Que poções temos que fazer?

- Poção sono sem sonhos, poção de cicatrização, poção para...

- Certo, eu sei fazer essas duas – interrompeu Hermione. – Acho que consigo fazê-las por hoje.

- Ah, tudo bem, então. Trarei tudo pra cá.

- Bom, eu vou... – começou Dumbledore levantando-se, mas foi interrompido.

- E o que aconteceu aos comensais que foram recapturados?

- Ah, estão em Azkhaban – respondeu o diretor. – Alguns vão receber o beijo hoje mesmo.

Hermione suspirou aliviada.

Dumbledore foi; madame Pomfrey trouxa todos os instrumentos e ingredientes necessários para preparar as poções que ia precisar.

Hermione começou a fazer a sono sem sonhos, que era mesmo a mais complicada, e, depois de deixar a primeira no fogo, começou a fazer a segunda.

Aquele dia passou rápido; Snape não melhorou, mas não piorou. Estava dando tudo certo, aparentemente.

De noite, Hermione apareceu para jantar no salão principal e os dois amigos foram falar com ela. Ela inventou desculpas imbecis e, depois que jantaram juntos, foram para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Hermione disse que estava cansada e foi dormir. E durante toda aquela semana Hermione passava o dia inteiro estudando, convivendo com seus amigos calmamente, e de noite, logo depois do jantar, corria à ala hospitalar para ver como andava a recuperação de Snape.

Na sexta feira, entretanto, que era o dia que Hermione combinara com madame Pomfrey que ia tirar os pontos, recebeu uma coruja da medibruxa, que dizia que ela fora chamada ao St. Mungus e não poderia estar junto à garota no momento de tirar os pontos. Dumbledore também alegou que não poderia estar presente, mas não explicou por quê, de modo que Hermione teve que ir sozinha à ala hospitalar para fazer tudo sozinha e sem supervisão.

Já andava falando sozinha, como se falasse com Snape, e entrou, sem olhar para a cama, falando:

- Ah, hoje vamos tirar esses pontos, hein? – ela deixou seu material na poltrona e conjurou a tesourinha especial e as agulhas que ajudavam, ainda sem olhar para a cama. – Aí, quando você ficar melhor, vai acordar, né? Já tá me preocupando...

- Ah, mas não precisa se preocupar; vaso ruim não quebra, como dizem os trouxas.

Hermione, ao ouvir aquela voz, virou-se rápido para a cama e encarou Severo Snape, meio sentado, recostado nos travesseiros.

- Eu mato aqueles dois – murmurou Hermione irritada. – Por que não me falaram que você tinha acordado?

- Não sabiam; acordei há pouco – respondeu Snape, com seu lendário sorrisinho irônico.

- Mentira deslavada; você não conseguiria se sentar sozinho – retrucou Hermione séria, parecendo muito mal humorada.

Snape limitou-se a olhá-la, sem nada dizer. Em vez disso, mudou de assunto:

- E desde quando você me chama de "você", Granger?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Desde que não tenho ninguém com quem conversar nessa semana – respondeu ela, um pouco mais irritada. – Esconde esse sorrisinho irônico, senão vou errar, infelizmente, no meu árduo trabalho.

- Ah, eu duvido muito – disse Snape. – Você não vai errar nem que queira.

Hermione olhou-o. _Não, estou tendo alucinações_, ela pensou. _Severo Snape não está me elogiando_.

- Ah, professor, por que o senhor não continuou _dormindo_ até eu ir embora? Seria mais fácil, sabe. Eu chegaria, tiraria os pontos, iria embora e o senhor acordaria! Pronto! Tudo certo. Vamos. Durma.

Snape soltou uma risada. Não era uma risada divertida; era uma risada meio sombria, porque não passava emoção nenhuma.

- Ah, você quer me ver pelas costas... Entendo, Granger – ele disse.

Hermione suspirou.

- Já é bem difícil sem as suas ironias, professor – murmurou ela, em voz baixa. – Vamos logo com isso.

Ela aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada.

- Abra a camisa, por favor.

Ela estava desconcertada; Snape percebeu.

- Sabe, acho que meus movimentos dos braços ainda não estão muito bons – ele disse, observando as reações dela.

Hermione suspirou irritada. Deixou seus instrumentos na mesinha ao lado da cama e começou a abrir a camisa dele.

- E se o senhor tirar mais algum ponto da Grifinória por minha causa, juro que vou espalhar pra todo mundo essa história...

- Ah, não vai – disse Snape, sarcástico. – Você não vai querer que a escola inteira saiba que você salvou a vida do professor mais detestado por todos.

Hermione olho-o, um pouco espantada. _Ele reconhece para mim que eu salvei a vida dele?_

- Você não é o professor Snape – ela disse. – Está só disfarçado. O verdadeiro Snape já teria dito que eu si estou me exibindo; que sou uma sabe-tudo insuportável e que ele vai ficar muito feliz quando eu sair de Hogwarts...

Snape não disse nada. Hermione abriu a camisa dele. Ele olhou para os próprios pontos e comentou:

- Isso deve ter ficado muito feio...

- Ah, voc... digo, _o senhor_ não faz idéia. Horrível. Sorte minha que não infeccionou... E sorte _sua_ também, não é, assim foi mais fácil mantê-lo vivo.

Hermione começou a tirar os pontos com cuidado. Ao primeiro toque, o abdômen dele se contraiu.

- A sua mão está gelada, Granger – ele disse.

- Santa paciência – murmurou ela. – Quer que eu esquente a minha mão, professor?

- Não; foi só uma constatação.

Ela lançou um olhar de relance a ele e depois voltou ao trabalho.

- Ainda não sei como tive coragem de costurar isso... – comentou ela. – Se fosse um pano, sem sangue, seria mais fácil...

- Mas qual seria a graça? – perguntou Snape naquele tom ferino. – Você não poderia se gabar por ter salvado a minha vida.

Hermione olhou-o, incrédula. Chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas nada disse. Continuou seu trabalho.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória, mas que aluna dedicada! – disse Snape, naquele tom irônico que chegava a ser cruel.

Hermione levantou-se e foi para a janela, olhando para fora. Respirou fundo, mandou as lágrimas dos olhos de volta para dentro de si.

- Mas onde está a lendária coragem dos grifinórios? – perguntou Snape, ainda cruelmente irônico.

- Está em tirar a esperança do fundo da caixa de Pandora! – esbravejou Hermione aos berros; desta vez as lágrimas foram mais fortes que a vontade de escondê-las.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e voltou para terminar de vez sua tarefa. Sentia o olhar de Snape cravado em si, mas decidiu ignorá-lo.

Ele ia falar, mas ela disse:

- Eu não quero ouvir. Pára tudo. Não fale. Espere até a próxima aula de Poções. Vai ter dois tempos para falar o que quiser. Mas espere eu acabar, sim? Não posso perder a concentração, está bem?

- Eu só ia dizer que estava apenas tentando te provar que eu sou mesmo o Snape.

Hermione olhou-o, sem entender.

- Você disse que eu não podia ser o verdadeiro Severo Snape porque o verdadeiro diria que você está se exibindo, que você é uma sabe-tudo insuportável, que ficaria muito feliz com a sua saída de Hogwarts... Mas você deixou de mencionar uma das características mais importantes do verdadeiro Severo Snape: ele é injusto. E eu queria provar que sou eu mesmo, sendo tão injusto quanto consigo. Atingi meu objetivo. Provei que sou eu mesmo. Agora, tenho que dizer mais alguma coisa: obrigado. Eu nunca esperaria tamanho cuidado por parte de um aluno, muito menos da Grifinória.

Hermione, incrédula, até perdeu o equilíbrio e teve que se apoiar na mesinha para não ir ao chão.

- Ahn... de nada – ela murmurou.

E apressou-se em voltar ao seu trabalho. Ainda sentia o olhar de Snape em si.

- Já posso falar, Granger? – perguntou ele com um sorriso, mas não o habitual; era um sorriso calmo.

- Pode – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos dos pontos. – Mas cuidado com o que vai dizer. Eu não gosto de errar.

- Você é trouxa e...

- Eu disse para ter cuidado com o que vai falar, _professor_ – ela disse, num tom ameaçador.

- Eu não concluí o raciocínio, Granger.

- Se vai falar algo típico, nem conclua.

- Como eu ia dizendo, você é trouxa, e os trouxas conhecem bem o subconsciente humano... Então, pensei que talvez você pudesse saber que há uma tese de que as pessoas em estado de coma, ou algo parecido, podem, às vezes, ouvir o que se diz em presença delas.

- Ah, sim – ela disse, mas só para dar sinal de que tinha ouvido; não estava prestando muita atenção.

- Bom, não ouvi muito, porque a dor às vezes bloqueia os nossos sentidos... Não espero que você entenda isso, mas eu entendo disso _muito bem_. Mas, ouvi mesmo umas poucas coisas, que eu gostaria de esclarecer.

- Por exemplo? – perguntou ela, ainda no mesmo tom calmo.

- É inacreditável que você consiga não me odiar – ele começou. – E mais inacreditável ainda que você consiga me...

Hermione entendeu rápido; começou a tossir, para fazê-lo se desviar do assunto, mas ele prosseguiu, evitando a palavra que ela não queria ouvir.

- Bom, você errou algumas coisas a meu respeito, e é o que eu queria esclarecer... Primeiro, pare de tossir essa tosse falsa e termine de tirar esses pontos, por favor, enquanto eu falo.

A garota, sem ousar encará-lo, obedeceu, apenas esperando que tipo de humilhação viria a seguir.

- Você disse que eu debocharia de você, riria. Talvez eu fizesse isso, mas não é exatamente o que sinto por dentro. Salvar você no lago era algo impensado para alguém nas minhas condições; eu poderia chamar alguém, mas demoraria demais. _Tive medo_ que não houvesse tempo. E ver você... tão vulnerável... tão... _linda_... – Hermione tremeu levemente, mas fez que não ouviu e continuou com o que estava fazendo. Já estava quase terminando. Ele prosseguiu: – Bom, quando você acordou, tive que ser eu mesmo. É o que tenho que fazer. E a sua insistência em me ajudar chegou a me aborrecer. Não ouso dizer porquê; eu teria problemas com Dumbledore se dissesse. Mas o fato é que eu nunca, _nunca_ esperei que alguém como _você_ pudesse ver algo em mim além de um ex-comensal da morte. Mesmo depois de saber que você tinha sido a única que acreditou que eu não tinha traído Dumbledore.

Hermione terminou e levantou-se para guardar os instrumentos; Snape prosseguiu:

- Você esperava zombaria de mim, e não achei que você pudesse pensar outra coisa de mim... Mas... venha aqui e me encare, Granger. Você nunca fugiu a um desafio.

- O desafio é maior agora – ela sussurrou e sua voz mal saiu, mas ele a ouviu.

- Não me importa. Volte aqui. Vamos ver como você avalia a minha cicatrização.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava esperando para ver quando ele começaria a fazê-la sentir-se um lixo, mas obedeceu. Sentou-se outra vez na beirada da cama e olhou para o corte.

- Bom... parece... está melhorando muito... e...

Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e a fez passar por cima do que viraria mais uma cicatriz para ele. Ela olhou-o; ele encarou-a.

- Você tem que _sentir_, Granger. O que me diz agora?

- Ahn... parece que... está melhorando mais rápido que o normal... Acho que o senhor vai poder levantar depois de uma boa noite de sono e...

Ela já ia se levantado, mas ele puxou-a pela mão, que ainda segurava, e a fez continuar sentada. Com a outra mão, segurou o queixo dela e a fez encará-lo.

- Você sempre me desafia em sala. Sempre me encara. Por que não faz isso agora?

Hermione suspirou.

- Pode começar a falar. Não tem provas por perto mesmo; acho eu que agüento umas duas semanas desconcentrada e...

- Ah, não, não vou mais falar – ele disse.

E então, olhando-a nos olhos, aproximou o rosto do dela e beijou-a com paixão. Ela aceitou o beijo. Ela nunca se imaginara naquela situação antes, mas o fato é que havia adorado. Temia acordar daquele sonho, mas ele desvencilhou-se dela e olhou-a. Não era sonho. Ela tinha a respiração um pouco acelerada.

- Ahn... – ela começou.

- Ah, a sabe-tudo não sabe como agir depois do assédio de um professor – ele disse com um sorriso, mas não era um de seus sorrisos cruéis; era um sorriso de alguém que achava algo engraçado, embora fosse um sorriso contido.

Hermione fez-se escarlate. Snape sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Então eu te explico o que você deve fazer...

Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela e voltou à boca, mas, antes de beijá-la, disse:

- Diga agora o que não me deixou dizer. A parte da conversa que eu ouvi e que me fez ver que aquilo com que eu sonhava não era impossível.

A garota ainda estava espantada, mas conseguiu dar um sorriso encabulado e dizer:

- Dizer o que? Que eu te amo?

- Isso – ele respondeu.

E beijou-a outra vez. A mão com que ela segurara o queixo dela agora estava na cintura da jovem; a mão que segurava uma das mãos dela fez a mão delicada da garota percorrer seu tórax.

Ele abraçou-a com força, aproximando-a muito de si. A garota afastou o rosto dele e encarou-o com um sorriso doce.

- Você ainda está em recuperação – ela disse.

- Ah, mas estar todo acabado por um ataque de lobos não me impediu de ir atrás de você num lago gelado como aquele – ele respondeu, soltando a mão dela e começando a passar as mãos pelas pernas da garota com ousadia.

Hermione estava um pouco espantada, mas queria deixar a razão de lado. Abraçou-o e beijou-o.

Sentiu-se feliz. E queria fazê-lo feliz também. Sem noção de tempo, os dois ali passaram a noite. E não pensaram em problemas. Não havia problemas que pudessem resolver juntos.


End file.
